


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by AcidicBat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman in denial, M/M, Sleeping Joker, Tied-Up Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicBat/pseuds/AcidicBat
Summary: Batman thinks a sleeping Joker is much worse than a conscious one. Well...For Batman's state of mind that is.





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

His head hurt. That was his very first thought when he tiredly opened his heavy eyelids. He had a dreaded feeling of where he was. It was only moments ago that he'd been fighting the Joker. Unfortunately, one thing had led to another which had resulted in him getting knocked unconscious. He was an idiot to not have seen a direct hit like that coming towards him. He had let his guard down. He had allowed himself to get caught by the Joker. 

He seethed at the thought. This wasn't the first time that he'd been caught by the Joker. If it were any other villain who had caught him, he would've been in grave danger. However, just because the Joker wasn't planning on killing him, didn't mean that he didn't have something more deadlier in his box of tricks.

He blinked softly while groaning from the immense pain in his head. His eyes were now beginning to fully open as he surveyed his surroundings. He was still in the same place from...However long it had been. There was no sign of the Joker, which was unusual for him. The place seemed quiet. Too quiet. The room was small, bare and not even a single one of Joker's henchmen in sight. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to escape.

He tried to lift his arms up before realizing he had been tied down to a wooden chair. 

Classic.

It was only after realizing the situation he was in, did he notice the heavy weight on him. He steadily lowered his eyes only to find the madman casually sitting on his lap, eyes closed and head resting on him.

If Batman hadn't fully struggled to get out a few seconds ago, he definitely did now.

He clenched his hands into fists, pulling at the rope, groaning at each tug he took. He immediately stopped the action when the clown began to moan in his sleep. He didn't want to wake the clown up. He had no time for what the clown had in store for him. He had a busy schedule tonight, and being on the Joker's hit-list wasn't one of them.

He huffed through his nose, allowing the clown to get comfortable once again. 

He hated how the Joker acted so casual around him. Specifically, right now. It was as if the Joker had grown tired of waiting around for him to wake up, so decided to sit in his lap until the moment had arrived. 

Batman felt his blood boil. He was here to put him in the Asylum where he belonged. Not for the Joker to sleep on him as if he were some sort of bed rest. It made him furious.

He now faced the sleeping clown. The closeness of him made him extremely uncomfortable. He had been close to the Joker many times before, but this situation was entirely different. His face that was once full of insanity was now hidden by his closed eyelids. It was sad to think that the Joker only acted like a decent human being when he was unconscious. It was only after taking in the clown's resting face was he aware that this was the first time he had ever witnessed Joker sleeping. 

Sure, Batman had knocked him out unconscious a few times in the past, but he never saw the Joker willingly sleep on his own accord. His never-ending smile was now replaced with an extremely rare frown Batman had only seen on a few occasions. 

He looked, dare he say, peaceful. A word that he would never contribute to the Joker.

A thought had crossed his mind to break one of his hands free just so he can wipe the makeup off of him, to see if there was a human underneath the drawn-on mask of madness. Batman had wondered if Joker had ever thought about doing the same thing to him. He knew that the Joker never personally cared about who he was underneath the mask. But, the thought must've crossed his mind throughout the years they've known each other. All humans have impulses. Although, Joker was a...special sort of human. Joker was the kind of human who acted on every impulsion that would come into his fabricated mind. There were no limits when it came to him. Unless, he had been reading the Joker wrong this entire time, and he did in fact have limits. He still wasn't sure what went on in that crazy head of his. 

Nevertheless, the thought of the Joker knowing his identity left him with uneasiness. He had always had some sort of suspicion when it came down to Joker knowing his identity. Who knew what consequences awaited him if the secret came into his arch-nemesis' hands.

The horrific thought was quickly abandoned when the Joker started to nuzzle his head into Batman's neck. His green curls now tickling the other's chin. The sudden change made Batman slowly raise his head hoping to get rid of the ticklish feeling. He regretted the decision as once he lowered his head back down, his head was now resting on top of the Joker's fallen one.

Batman felt a strange rush of warmth go through him. But instantly mistook it for the conducting heat which was radiating from the Joker. 

It had seemed as if the Bats which had resided in his cave were now swarming in the very pit of his stomach. The feeling made him want to throw up. He quietly squirmed around in the chair, hoping to numb the feeling. It had only gotten worse when the Joker's hand, that was resting on Batman's shoulder, had dropped down to his thigh. This caused the bats in his stomach to go frantic. The warmth now hit him all over, reaching to his face. It had felt as if one of the bats had found a comfy place on his heart. Batman had hoped his heart was pounding from the bat sitting on top of it, rather than from the man sitting on top of him.

Not only did the non-existing bats lurked in his upper part, but one of them had decided to go into his brain to change a few of the wires around. Because he was now having thoughts a hero shouldn't have towards his arch-nemesis. He tried to shake his head a few times hoping to re-arrange the wires, but it was no use. He knew that these thoughts were just intrusive and didn't mean anything. But, if that were the case, why did the Joker feel so warm against him? Why was his heart pounding? Why did he have the sudden urge to connect their two frowns together? Why-...

He needs to find a way out...and fast.

He pulled out an informative idea from his racing head, and began to act. He clenched his hand into a fist, pulling upwards, stretching the rope just the slightest. He bent his head down finally connecting his hand to his head. 

He pressed two fingers against the side of his cowl, "Robin? Can you hear me?" he struggled as his neck began to hurt from the uncomfortable position.

It took a few seconds before a voice answered back, "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"Somethings come up. I need you to come to the Sionis Steel Mill," he said bluntly, without giving too much detail.

"Well, uh, I'm currently in the middle of something. But, I can go there later-."

"Now. It's urgent." He shouted slightly, which earned the clown to shift around making both arms cling around his neck. Batman tried to tug the clinging arms off with his neck, but it was no use.

He heard Robin sigh on the other com, "Okay, okay. I'll be there now."

He heard the com go dead on the other line, which made Batman return to his normal position. The Joker's head was resting on his shoulder once again, but due to the racing thoughts in his mind, it had seemed if the Joker was dangerously closer than before. He hadn't realized that his own hand was curled around the clown's body, which made him instantly freeze.

He heard soft giggles coming from the madman's mouth which had seemed to melt his frozen state. Batman was sure the Joker had said his name, but it was probably too soft for even him to hear. The Joker fell silent again. 

His ruby red lips were only inches away from his. He took slow, deep breaths trying to inch away the temptation creeping into his mind, while gulping to wet his now dry throat. He darted his eyes towards the plain white wall, ignoring the colorful portrait which dared sit on his lap. 

The only sound in the room that was heard was the Joker's quiet breathing, and Batman's loud heartbeat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Robin fifteen minutes to arrive.

"You took your time," Batman called out, trying to ignore Robin's confused face. 

Robin stayed silent, glancing at the two men, before he finally walked over, "I knew you two were close, but you're practically inseparable now, huh?"

Batman glared, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." 

He watched as Robin began to untie the already-loosened ropes, letting them fall to the ground. If Robin had noticed that the ropes were already loosened, he didn't say anything. Which was good because Batman didn't really have an excuse. He didn't even have an excuse for himself. He could've easily gotten out of the ropes, but, he was too busy studying the Joker that-. No, he can't think about that now. 

"How did he manage to fall asleep?" Robin quietly spoke, as he now went on the other side of him untying the other ropes.

"I don't know."

"...Well, at least he's going back to Arkham anyway." 

It takes Batman awhile to agree.

Once all the rope had been untied, Robin picked up the Joker who was comfortably sitting in Batman's lap. Once the weight had been lifted Batman achingly stood up. The warmth on his body was hit by the chilled air surrounding the room. He shuddered.

He won't admit it, but he secretly misses the warmth.

He walked over to Robin before cradling his arms underneath the Joker, taking him away from Robin's arms, "I've got it under control."

"...Right. I'm going to head to Park Row."

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Got it. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." With that, he turned to walk away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been five minutes before Batman had drove off and he was already looking at the Joker. By mistake, he had placed Joker in the passenger seat next to him. It was a chance for his lingering thoughts to enter in his brain once again. The sleeping man's head was resting on the car door, looking completely helpless. Batman noticed that one of the Joker's curls had fallen to his face, as he had the weirdest temptation to brush one of the curls away.

He pushed the thought aside.

He focused back on the road. The rain was now pelting down on the windows making the noises echo inside the car. It wasn't long until the clown's teeth started clattering. Batman glanced over at him. He had turned on his side, his arms now wrapped around his body, as he began to shake. The pitiful sight had made him want to wrap his cloak around him to keep him warm.

He pushed the thought aside. 

Instead, he turned on the heating. The warmth filled the car, already causing him to feel slightly tired which made it more difficult to concentrate on the road. What made it even more harder to concentrate was the sound next to him. He payed close attention to the sound before noticing that it wasn't the rain. He hesitantly turned to face the clown.   
His worst nightmare came true.

"Bats?" He groggily asked, eyes slightly open. 

Good... He was only sleep talking. "Go back to sleep, Joker." It came out a lot softer that he expected it to be.

Once Joker's slipping eyes had slipped into darkness once more, now matching his state of mind, Batman averted his eyes away from him. However, he suddenly tensed when he felt something collapse next to him.

The Joker, somehow, even in his sleep had managed to rest his head on his shoulder. Except this time, Batman didn't feel so irritated as he did before. He felt even warmer than he did when he was tied up. 

He came to the conclusion it was probably due to the heating. 

Nevertheless, he found himself driving a lot slower than he previously had done before. Enjoying the warmth coming from the radiation of the heating, and the warmth coming from...-

He pushed the thought aside.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the song "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" by Paul Anka.


End file.
